All about First Love
by pororo90
Summary: Helaian momiji yang mengingatkanku padamu. Tentang takdir milik kita. Jika kau mau membuka hatimu sekali lagi. Aku percaya, kisah ini bahkan lebih agung dari Romeo dan Juliet./ T/AU/NaruHina/ Mind to RnR? #untuk NHFD*5


_Saat helaian momiji jatuh,_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa._

_Rasa itu datang lagi._

.

**All about First Love**

**(Tentang Cinta Pertama)**

**Pororo90**

**Naruto**

**AU/T/OOC/Typos/Plotless**

_**Untuk NaruHina Fluffy Days #5**_

.

.

Musim gugur tahun ini agak berbeda. Ini tahun pertamaku setelah sekian lama pergi ke luar negeri. Banyak hal yang telah berubah. Hampir semua memang tak sama lagi. Jepang sudah banyak berubah dari semula kutinggalkan. Anehnya jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa justru aku merasa takut?

Aku terkekeh sendiri, di keriuhan menuju tempat parkir mobilku aku justru memutar segala memori masa lalu. Tentang persahabatanku dengan Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Atau juga dengan dia..

Ya, tembemku yang manis..

Yang kini entah dimana.

Mungkin, ia telah memulai segalanya tanpa aku.

Mungkin sudah memiliki pacar, atau mungkin juga sudah menikah.

Ah—

Hatiku sakit memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Dulu aku tak pernah menganggapnya. _Atau berpura-pura tak menganggapnya._

Ia hanya seperti anak kecil yang suka menempel kepadaku. Dia bilang ia menyukaiku. Dan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Aku hanya seorang bodoh yang tidak peka. Mengejar burung di langit dan melepaskan kupu-kupu yang kugenggam.

Ah, tembem..

Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?

***AaFL***

.

.

Aku menguap, menatap malas pada helaian momiji di luar sana. Teman sebangkuku, Uchiha Sasuke _Teme_, sedang asyik bermain ponsel. Ah, siapa yang peduli pada murid jenius tapi _playboy_ cap karung yang semua cewek muat. Yang kuinginkan cuma pulang ke London, dan mengakhiri penderitaanku sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar.

Menatap lagi helaian momiji yang jatuh.

Aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Aku lebih merindukan daun-daun maple yang jatuh dan memerahkan setiap sudut London avenue. Haaaahh—

Betapa rindunya aku pada London.

Di sela kegiatan bosanku, mataku menangkap pergerakannya..

Menatap helaian indigo yang berkibar karena angin. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirku terangkat.

Si tembemku.

Yang tampak kusut, dan tertekan. Tampak terseok saat pelajaran olah raga berlangsung. Aku hampir saja terlonjak dari bangkuku saat melihatnya terjatuh. Ada perasaan khawatir yang tersempil diam-diam.

Ah—

Tanganku hanya bisa mengepal kuat, saat kudapati orang lain yang membantunya berdiri. Neji benar. Aku tidak berguna. Dan aku hanya akan menyulitkan Hinata karena keberadaanku.

..

.

Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku. Selama beberapa waktu yang kugunakan untuk tinggal sementara di kediaman Hyuuga. Ada beberapa hal yang kuamati. Hinata diam-diam suka sekali mengintip kegiatanku. Yah, mungkin dia penasaran. Apalagi semua hal tentang aku memang berbeda. Aku, memiliki kulit yang lebih tan daripada dia. Rambutku mencolok. Dan aku punya mata biru yang tidak di miliki oleh siapapun Hyuuga di dunia ini. Ia selalu memandangku dengan tatapan malu-malu yang membuat tipi chubbynya memerah. Dan aku satu-satunya lelaki berisik di kediamannya.

Ugh, gadis yang manis.

Namun begitu, mungkin Neji benar. Hinata yang seperti itu menjadi lemah. Dia bukan seseorang Hyuuga yang berwajah dingin yang angkuh. Bukan Hyuuga yang kaku dan kolot. Hinata diam-diam menyukai caraku berinteraksi.

Aku yang mempunyai cara berpikir bebas dan berasal dari dunia luar..

Yang selalu tersenyum betapapun keadaannya. Yang tidak pernah berusaha memberikan tatapan datar. kau yang hangat baginya.

Aku yang tak pernah terkungkung akan tradasi.

Hinata_ku_ adalah adik Hyuuga Neji, salah satu teman seangkatanku yang berbeda kelas. Neji adalah type orang yang overprotektif, meski begitu aku menghargainya. Hanya saja, hubungan kami agak renggang karena Hinata.

Gadis kecil_ku_ itu tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya. Membuatku kehilangan kata-kata dan terjebak kecanggungan bersama Neji. Dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dan kadang menginap di apartemen si Teme. Hanya untuk _mengindarinya_.

Kecanggungan ini juga yang membuatku tidak nyaman berada di Jepang dan ingin segera kembali ke London. Padahal, masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum musim panas.

Aku menarik napas lagi. _Berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan semua ini?_

.

_Krrriiiiinnngggggg—_

Suara bel menyelamatkanku dari perasaan bosan. Jam istirahat seperti ini, mungkin yang kubutuhkan hanya ramen super pedas yang akan membuat hatiku membaik. Hhmmm, kelihatannnya _nyummmy_ sekali.

Kriiiuuuukk—

_Tuh kan, bahkan perutku saja sudah bunyi._

Membayangkan ramen yang lezat, dengan taburan ekstra daun bawang. Dan juga _naruto_ berwarna pink, ahhh—

Hanya itu bagian terbaik di Jepang. _Kurasa._

Aku tidak yakin juga dengan kalimatku sendiri. Ah, lebih baik aku cuci muka dulu agar tampak lebih segar.

Aku melangkah dengan senyum terkembang khas Naruto Uzumaki yang cerah ceria seperti musim panas. Berusaha menampilkan wajah konyol, lucu dan atraktif agar dapat lebih banyak teman. Perasaanku yang kosong, tidak ada satupun yang boleh tahu.

Tapi langkah kakiku mendadak berhenti. Tubuhku kaku. Ada semacam paku yang membuatku menempel pada lantai dan enggan beranjak pergi.

Saat sayup-sayup aku mendengar perkataan dua orang yang kukenal suaranya dengan baik.

…

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi, _Hime_. Dia bodoh karena menolakmu. Dia juga tidak peka. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang _gaijin_ seperti Dia?!"

"Ta-tapi _Nii-san_—"

"Naruto tidak cukup baik untukmu. Jangan pernah memulai sesuatu yang tidak pernah memiliki ujung Hinata. Ingatlah takdirmu, dan Naruto sama sekali bukan takdir yang harus kau miliki!"

.

Suara isakannya membuat dadaku sakit.

Aku benci!

Benci karena nyatanya aku begitu lemah.

.

"_Dai-suki. Hontou-ni daisuki_.." isaknya.

Neji terlihat menarik napas. Lalu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Dengarkan aku. Takdirnya hanya sementara di sini. Aku tak ingin melihatmu semakin terluka jika dia pergi. Jadi, ku mohon, Hinata. Jangan memikirkannya lagi."

"Hiks..hiks.."

"Karena akan lebih menyakitkan jika kalian saling mencintai tapi kemudian terpisah." Gumam Neji.

.

Aku merunduk. Tahu benar arti kalimat Neji. Salah satu alasan aku tidak menerima dia adalah betapa rapuhnya perasaanku padanya. Jika aku benar-benar menyayanginya, maka aku tak boleh egois. Aku harus memikirkan perasaannya juga.

Apalagi, aku hanya memiliki waktu beberapa bulan lagi di Jepang. Selebihnya aku akan kembali ke Inggris. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kembali ke sini. Memberikan harapan palsu pada Hinata hanya akan menyakitinya.

Karena itu, dengan pemahamanku yang terbatas, aku menyanggupi janjiku pada Neji untuk menjauhi Hinata, dan juga menolaknya jika dia menyatakan cinta.

_Tapi kenapa?_

_Kenapa hatiku sakit sekarang?_

..

.

Aku berjalan gontai melewati koridor. Tidak memperdulikan perutku yang berteriak nyaring dan mengabaikan awal tujuanku tadi.

Aku hanya berjalan dan berjalan. Lalu kemudian duduk di taman sekolah dengan linglung.

Menatap helaian momiji yang jatuh. Lalu, aku membiarkan mataku terpejam. Aku berharap, setelah membuka mata, aku akan melupakannya. _Atau berpura-pura melupakannya._ Angin sepoi membelai wajahku. Seharusnya perasanku tenang, tapi entah mengapa, dalam mataku yang tertutup rapat. Aku merasakan cairan bening keluar dari sela kelopak mataku yang terpejam.

Aneh.

Bahkan memejamkan matapun, aku justru menangis.

Menangis akan sesuatu yang lucu. Karena perasaanku justru tidak pernah dimulai dan di akhiri.

…

..

.

Aku tidak melihatnya ketika akan pergi. Bahkan hanya Neji yang mengantarku ke bandara. Aku menarik napas dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah pria _bishounen_ itu.

"_Gomenne_."

"Untuk apa?" Neji melirikku acuh tak acuh.

"Untuk adikmu.."

Neji justru tersenyum mencemooh, "Perasanmu dan perasaannya hanya akan menjadi cinta monyet. Lagian masa depanmu dan masa depan miliknya masih panjang."

"Cinta pertama tidak akan mati, Neji." Suaraku lirih. Seperti tak yakin.

Neji terkekeh, "Biar takdir yang melukiskannya untukmu, _Dobe_. Jika memang berjodoh. Kemanapun kalian pergi, pasti akan betemu kembali.."

Ya..

_Pasti akan bertemu.._

***AaFL***

.

Aku dan duniaku yang sekarang—

Aku melangkah agak tergesa. Tapi langkah kakiku segera berhenti di sebuah toko elektronik yang memajang aneka perangkat yang memanjakan mata. Aku bersumpah, demi apapun! Aku mohon, semoga itu bukan dia.

Suaranya yang lembut membiusku. Aku masih di sana, mematung. Seperti orang tolol yang tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku bahkan tanpa sadar melihat dengan seksama sekaligus terkesima. Dia ada di sana. Di kotak ajaib bernama televisi. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri yang terpaku memandang wajahnya. Untung saja air liurku tidak menetes tadi.

Dia tampak memukau.

Atau selalu memukau tanpa pernah kusadari. Ah, jantungku rewel lagi. Aku deg-degan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya di tv. Siaaallll…

Aku gagal.

Gagal melupakannya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku mengepal. Hampir saja meninju kaca etalase toko jika seseorang tak menepuk tubuhku. Dan membiarkanku terjaga dari lamunanku.

.

PLUK.

.

Aku segera menoleh. "_Teme._" aku menggumam lirih. Lalu seperti biasa menyunggingkan senyuman secerah mentari. Yang dia bilang cengiran lebar.

"Hn." Dia kelihatan sedang senang. Aku dapat melihat kilatan matanya yang seolah bersemangat.

"Apa?" aku melipat tangan di dada. Pasang muka bodoh agar tidak kelihatan seperti ulat kasian.

Dia tersenyum angkuh, seperti biasanya. "Ayo?"

Aku mematung, melihat dia yang sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke mobil hitamnya. "_Dobe_, masuk atau kutinggal!" ancamnya.

Aku segera meluncur bersama si Teme. Berusaha menata hatiku kembali

Yah, sudah saatnya akan jadi begini. Kami duduk di salah satu meja besar. Cukup jika diisi dengan selusin orang. Tapi nyatanya hanya kami berenam yang duduk. Hinata, Neji, Aku, sasuke dan Sakura. Hanya saja kini aku dan _dia_ berhadapan. Namun begitu di minimnya jarak ini aku merasa ia justru tak bisa kujangkau. Aku merasa sesak. Tak ada lagi rona merah ketika sekilas ia memandangku. Sekali lagi aku merasa kecewa. Rupanya, di sini, akulah yang gagal _move on_.

_Move on_? Hah—

.

Aku dan dia bahkan tidak pernah di mulai dan diakhiri. Jadi, apanya yang _move on_?

.

"Ayo kita bikin permainan. _Truth or Dare._" Usul Sakura.

Tidak ada gunanya menolak usul Sakura. Percayalah, tanaganya yang luar biasa bisa menjungkir balikkan meja ini dalam sekali tendang. Lagipula, ini toh hanya permaianan. jadi apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

Oke, aku ralat kalimatku.

Aku melihat mata Sakura yang berkilat aneh. Aku tahu ini ada yang tidak beres. Ckkk, sialan. Sepertinya Teme dan Sakura bersekongkol untuk mengerjai aku.

Aku melihat botolnya diputar. Dan-

"Nah, Naruto. _Truth or Dare_?"

Aku melihat seringai Sasuke. Dari dulu, ialah yang paling tidak setuju keputusanku menolak Hinata. Akan lebih gawat jika ia meminta kejujuranku untuk membutku malu. Jadi kuputuskan, "_dare_."

Sakura terkikik, "Kau cukup bernyanyi di panggung."

Apa?

Aku langsung pucat.

.

Sraaakkkk—

.

"A-aku a-kan mewakili Naruto-_san_." Dan dia bangkit, tanpa mengucapkan Naruto-_kun_ seperti biasanya. Hatiku lagi-lagi dibuat kecewa olehnya.

"Itu curang." Sakura cemberut.

"_Dobe_ bisa mengiringinya dengan gitar. Kau juga harus memahami, jika Hyuuga-_san_ sangat sibuk." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Ah, kapan si _pinky _itu tahu kalau _Teme_ tak pernah melihatnya? Kami hanya kan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik, dan tak akan ada tempat lain selain hal itu.

***AaFL***

...

..

.

Dia bilang memainkan lagu _first love_-nya Utada Hikaru.

Duh, mengingatkan memori lama saja. Tapi begitu, tanganku begitu saja memainkan _chord_ nadanya seolah kami sering melakukannya. Aku tahu, dari suaranya yang mengalun merdu, ia sedang menghayati lagu ini. Sejujurnya akupun juga begitu.

Ini bukanlah lagu cinta yang bahagia. Tapi dari liriknya, menyimpan satu pesan, bahawa tak kan ada yang disesali karena takdir.

Kuharap, pertemuan ini, akan menjadi takdir milik kami. Kata kami terdengar manis di telinga. Sungguh. Kata itu terasa pas di hatiku.

"_Now and forever_.." Dia menyelesaikan penggalan bait yang terakhir.

Ya, aku berharap kami punya akhir yang indah.

.

Prok.. prok.. prokkk..

.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh area sekolah. Membuat seluruh alumni terpukau. Aku melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Jujur hatiku mencelos. Disela keriuhan ini, aku justru merasakan kesedihan. Aku melepaskan tali gitar elektrik yang disediakan panitia. Meletakkan benda itu pada tempatnya. Aku ingin menyalami Hinata dan meminta waktunya sebentar untuk kami bicara.

Semua harus jelas. Aku tak mau lagi hidup dalam kegelapan. Aku ingin dia menjadi cahayaku. Entah nanti akhirnya hanya akan jadi masa lalu, atau berakhir dengan masa depan untuk kami. Namun firasaatku, aku masih punya kesempatan itu.

Aku menengok, dan ia tak ada di sana. Ia telah pergi, meninggalkan panggung yang kosong. Seperti hatiku. Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Tidak untuk yang kedua atau angka berikutnya. Bagiku, cukup sekali aku membiarkannya lari jauh dariku. Kali ini aku tak bisa..

Kakiku tampak mendukung otakku yang mencari-cari Hinata. Hingga akhirnya mataku melihat helaian coklat tua yang ku kenal. Neji, di sana. Menatapku garang. Aku tahu semua akan jadi seperti ini. Aku harus menghadapi Neji dulu untuk memenangkan hati Hinata.

Kakiku melangkah ke arah Neji. Lelaki itu tetap sama seperti yang terakhir kulihat. Berdiri angkuh dengan melipat tangan di dadanya. Menyeringai congkak terhadapku. Sikapnya yang dingin selalu mengingatkanku pada semua Hyuuga yang kutemui, _kecuali_ Hinata.

"Ijinkan aku menemuinya, Neji."

Neji terkekeh mencemooh, selalu begitu. Sikap _brother compleks_ miliknya tidak pernah berkurang dari dulu. Bahkan ketika umur kami menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun seperti sekarang. "Berikan aku alasan yang tepat, Uzumaki." Ujarnya dingin. Sedingin wajahnya yang memang tak menyukai aku.

Aku menarik napas, "Karena kami dipertemukan lagi dengan takdir, Neji. Jadi biarkanlah takdir yang menuntunkan apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Jika takdir menghendaki, kematianpun tak dapat menggoyahkan aku."

Neji tersenyum pilu. Lelaki itu masih sama seperti yang terakhir kujumpai. Menganggap takdir adalah sebagian hal Hyuuga yang penting untuk dipercayai. Dan aku menggunakan itu untuk membuatnya luluh. Nah, aku jenius kan. Inilah untungnya jika aku juga belajar psikologi.

Neji bergeser, seolah mempersilahkan aku untuk menemui adik kecilnya.

_Tembemku.._

* * *

..

.

Kakiku melangkah ke arah bangku taman yang dihuni Hinata. Aku tahu benar kalau ia sedang menangis sekarang. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi. Tapi begitu mengerti kalau aku yang duduk di sampingnya ia terkesiap. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memalingkan muka dan hendak beranjak pergi. namun, tanganku dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangannya. Memaksanya tetap tinggal. kami perlu bicara. Itu yang penting.

Aku tak bisa membiarkan ia menghindariku lagi.

Aku masih menggenggam jemarinya. Keheningan ini sama sekali bukan gayaku. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membicarakan semua, tepat ke initinya untuk mempersingkat waktu. Aku bukan orang yang bersabar dalam permainan takdir ini. Aku benci kecanggungan ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah menanyakan siapa cinta pertamaku?"

Dia diam, aku tahu ia sedang menahan tangisan.

"Kenapa kau lebih mendengarkan orang lain. Aku akan bilang kalau-"

"I-itu Ti-tidak perlu." Dia memotong kalimatku.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena aku ta-tahu jawaban-nya."

"Jadi bukan masalah jika kau menyebutkannya untukku kan?"

Ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan isakannya, "Ha-haruno Sakura." Dia melafalkannya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hatiku ngilu, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku langsung. Dan membiarkan orang lain mengatakan kebohongan?"

Satu isakan yang tak bisa ia bendung terdengar di telingaku. "Hiks.."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan orang lain menuntunkan takdir untuk kita, dan membiarkan kita terluka beberapa tahun. Kenapa Hinata?"

Ia kemudian membekap mulutnya agar isakan yang lain yang terlihat ingin berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya reda.

Hatiku sakit melihat tangisannya.

Tanganku tak mampu lagi kuperintah. Yang ada hanya aku yang merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku. Membiarkan dia mendengar sendiri jantungku yang rewel dan berisik.

"Kaulah."

Aku merasakan kemejaku basah. dan Hinata meremas kemejaku hingga kusut. Aku tahu kalau kali ini kami memang sudah saatnya jujur.

"**Kaulah cinta pertamaku, Hinata.** Bukan wanita berambut pink yang seperti mereka bilang."

Hinata terisak lebih keras di dadaku. "Hiks.. hiks.." Tapi aku tahu, isakan ini lain. Isakan ini berisi kelegaan.

"Neji, Sasuke, juga Sakura tahu. Bahwa kaulah orangnya. Tapi mengapa, kau hanya diam dan membiarkan mereka berbicara kebongan tentang kita."

"Mengapa kau hanya diam dan tak pernah menanyakan padaku. Aku berharap, sebelum aku pergi ke Inggris, kau akan menanyakannya padaku. Tapi ternyata kau lebih memilih melarikan diri dariku."

"Dai-suki. Aishiteru.." gumaman ini membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku tak perlu alasan lain darinya. Segala perasanku tadi telah menguap karena sebuah kata ini.

Aku mengeratkan pelukan.

Di bawah pohon momiji seperti sekarang. Memeluknya, seperti yang ingin kulalukan bertahun yang lalu. Memandang helaian momiji yang jatuh. Entah mengapa, perasaan itu kembali. Rasa itu datang lagi. Cintaku padanya tumbuh lagi, jauh berlipat dari sebelumnya.

..

.

_Our last kiss tasted like the cigarette__  
__A sad and bitter fragrance__About this time tomorrow,__  
__Where will you be?__  
__Who will you be thinking of?__You are always gonna be my love__  
__Even if one day I fall in love with someone else__  
__I'll remember to love - you taught me how__  
__You are always gonna be the one__  
__It's still a sad love song__  
__Until I can sing a new one__The paused time__  
__Is about to move__  
__But I don't wish to forget__About this time tomorrow,__  
__I'll may be crying,__  
__Probably thinking about you__You will always be inside my heart__  
__There's always a place just for you, so__  
__I hope that I have a place in your heart, too__  
__Now and forever you are still the one__  
__It's still a sad love song__  
__Until I can sing a new one__You are always gonna be my love__  
__Even if one day I fall in love with someone else__  
__I'll remember to love you taught me how__  
__You are always gonna be the one__  
__It's still a sad love song, yeah__  
__Now and forever_

*Utada Hikaru First love

.

**"Hei Hinata, ayo kita menikah?"**

Kurasa, setelah apa yang kami lewati, waktu telah menguji seberapa kuat perasaan yang kami miliki. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat jenjang yang serius daripada masa pacaran. Lagipula, kami telah melewati masa remaja, dan kami bukan orang yang cukup sabar untuk menunggu. Jadi apakah yang lebih indah daripada sebuah komitmen.

Apakah kalian masih meragukan cinta pertamaku?

***END***

.

A/n:

happy NHFD#5 yah..

semoga terhibur.

.

Hahaha #ketawa canggung. Pertama kali menulis fanfik yang pairnya Naru-Hina, saya merasa ketakutan. Fyi, saya memang terlalu canggung menulis NH. Jawabannya saya enggak tahu. Bukan saya gak suka pair ini. Tapi pair inilah yang mengantar saya ke dunia FFN. Akan tetapi, seperti cinta pertama saya yang justru saya lipat dan saya masukkan kotak. Menulis ini serasa merinding. Takut salah, takut keliru. Dan berakhir dengan tragis. (pundung di pojokan)

Kalau saja Mbik tidak menanyakannya, mungkin justru akan berakhir di lepi selamanya. #tariknapas.

Haaahhh..

Seperti mengungkapkan cinta.

Mengatakan ini ternyata berat. Saya takut ditolak (ditolak reader).

Fict ini mengalami tiga kali perombakan. Nah, sudah tahu betapa labilnya perasaan saya kan (T^T)

Hahaha #ketawa hambar.

Yoshhhh!

Minna-san, bisakah anda menyumbangkan review.

Anggaplah review anda adalah jawaban dari pernyataan cinta saya.

#apakah ditolak atau diterima.

**Salam hangat selalu,**

**Poochan ^^V**


End file.
